The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lachenalia, botanically known as Lachenalia Jacq. f. ex Murray having the common name of Viooltjies/Cape cowslip and hereinafter referred to by its variety denomination ‘Radient’.
The variety was first cultivated in 2008 and originated by means of induced mutation at the premises of Agricultural Research Council Vegetable and Ornamental Plant Institute, Roodeplaat, Pretoria, Republic of South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the ‘Radient’ plant at the same location has shown that the unique features thereof are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.